Technology relating to supercharging assistance using an electric motor has already been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-169629. According to the aforementioned technology, a maximum amount of current that is fed to an electric motor during an initial stage of feeding current thereto is determined as a supply current amount. By this means, the response with respect to a buildup in a supercharging pressure is improved.
Following is a list of patent literatures which the applicant has noticed as related arts of the present invention.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-169629
[Patent Literature 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-97565
[Patent Literature 3]
Japanese Patent No. 4811290
[Patent Literature 4]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-71138